Songfics
by JessRobStar
Summary: Just random one-shot songfics. Please feel free to PM me with any ideas, songs you'd like me to use, anything. As I have finished writing Josh Comes Back and Remembers everything This will be my big project! Well aside from my other Gallagher Fanfic The End, check it out :
1. Untitled

**Song-fic**

**Untitled-Simple Plan**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Why couldn't the girls understand? I left to protect them! I wasn't going to see them get hurt because of me, and now I had to deal with them, hating me, they couldn't even look me in the eye.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

Then Bex and Zach start dating? Where did all the love go? Zach was still ignoring me, I had no idea what for, he wanted me to run away, but with him, and I didn't because I chose the high road, and decided to protect him, what great that did me.

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

I had nothing left, my friends were still ignoring me, Zach was ignoring me, I'd spend my spare time walking along the halls of Gallagher trying so hard to remember what happened that summer, everybody was so annoyed that I couldn't remember, I wanted to make them happy, I wanted to prove to them I was a valued asset.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

During school I'd talk to Courtney, and Tina, the Gallagher Girls were supposed to be sisters sticking together no matter what, that went downhill. I missed it though, missed feeling important, miss feeling like people cared, and most of all missing being loved.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

I block Zach's way in the hall way he doesn't say anything he just looks at me, his face full of sadness. "Why couldn't I come with you Cam? I could have kept you safe" Zach says. I shake my head. "I don't care about my safety, I care more about your safety then mine" I say calmly. Zach sighs. "Things will never be the same you know" Zach says.

"I know" I say letting Zach pass, as more tears fell down my face

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I grab a taxi and head to Blackthorne the only real friends I had left were. When I get there they see me and give me a massive hug. "Cammie!" they squeal. I let out a laugh; it felt good to laugh again._

"_We heard about the summer" Jonas says anxiously. I smile sadly. _

"_And you don't remember anything?" Nick asks nervously. I shake my head._

"_Everybody has given up on me, they're all just ignoring me" I say letting a tear fall down my cheek._

"_You ran off didn't you? You came here and they don't know where you are" Grant says smiling. I flash him a smile, it felt good to smile._

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I return back to Gallagher, my mother sees me. She looked furious._

"_You're not supposed to leave the grounds! I thought you'd run off! And that you weren't coming back! Don't do that ever again Cammie, I mean it" my Mother says sternly. I nod my head clearly annoyed, she couldn't tell me what to do! She gave up that right after ignoring me for so long. I let out a huff._

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me._

_The girls come over to where my mother and I were standing. Zach comes over as well, they all looked at me as if I was a monster. "Where the hell did you go?" Bex asks angrily._

"_Out" I say calmly. _

"_Where?" Bex asks gritting her teeth. I flinch. _

"_Blackthorne" I state. _

"_Why? You know you're not allowed to leave Gallagher, why did you leave?" Bex asks. At that moment I couldn't believe we were ever close, the way she looked at me was as if I was a monster, as if she was disgusted in me._

"_Because there the only ones who seem to care anymore" I say sadly._


	2. Sitting On Top Of The World

_You are so bright, shining above all the city lights_

_You know, it's right when all of the stars in the sky align_

_If you and I, we are together as one tonight_

I grab Zach's hand, he smiles sweetly, we walk the corridor, smiling brightly at each other, Bex and Macey give us a royal wave, I let out a laugh. Everything was good, we'd brought down the Circle, Zach and I had been getting closer, and well my friends we are just as close as always. We stop at the end of the hallway, Zach looks at me seriously. "I love you Gallagher Girl" Zach says before he leans in and kisses me.

_What you waiting for?_

_Let's go, jump in_

_We gotta live like live in to begin_

_We've got a love like no one knows_

_Now I'm with you_

"I love you too Zach" I say smiling brightly. Zach nods, and kisses me on the cheek, before walking over to the guys. I see Macey, Bex and Liz coming towards me I smile warmly at them.

"CAM!" Macey yells. I roll my eyes, I was in big trouble.

"Yes?" I answer sweetly. Macey rolls her eyes at me.

"You need to get ready for your date with Zach, let's move" Macey says yanking my arm. I let out a laugh, this should be fun.  
_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

_Saved me from me, gave me everything I need_

_You'll be forever in my heart_

The girls had finished doing my hair, I walk to mirror and smile brightly at myself, I looked beautiful. I hear a knock on the door. Zach. I kiss him sweetly on the lips he smirks. "You look stunning" Zach says. I smile. "I know" I say. This was a big deal for me, because I never thought of myself as beautiful, but after bringing down the circle I was more confident in myself. Zach squeezes my hand as we walk off.

_Now I'm with you_

_Now I'm with you_

_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

Zach brings me to this nice restaurant, we have dinner, it was really expensive, but tasted amazing. A waiter comes and brings a cloche with him. "Sorry you have the wrong table, we've finished" I say not trying to sound rude. Zach smirks. "I think I've got the right table" the waiter says smiling brightly at Zach. What was going on?  
I pull the cloche off, and see a gold figurine of me, my hands were down by my sides, and I see a ring on my finger. I gasp.

_Let's go, jump in_

_We gotta live like live in to begin_

_We've got a love like no one knows_

Zach moves closer to me, and kneels on one knee, I smile brightly at him. "Cameron Morgan. You're the love of my life, will you marry me?" Zach asks, putting a hand through his hair, he only does that when he's nervous, I let out a laugh, Zach looks at me weirdly, I flash him a smile.

"Yes"


	3. Crushcrushcrush

Paramore-Crushcrushcrush

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

Zach the mysterious, cocky Zach Goode, there was something about him, I didn't know what but it seemed to make me smile. I wasn't sure what he felt but I was sure I didn't want to deal with his silly games; he definitely wasn't a serious person. What could Zach Goode possibly want with me? Did he even want something?

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

What were his friends even doing? I mean I knew they didn't overly like me that much, but seriously what was their problem? And why did Zach even believe it? He was supposed to be a spy after all. You question everything, you never get blinded by your own judgement you were always opened to anything. That obviously wasn't the way Zach worked.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

Why did nothing ever happen? Why didn't Zach make a move? I wanted more, but I guess I'm dreaming. Nothing's going to happen. When the two of us walk together in the hallway, nothing is going to happen. "Zach?" I say. Zach looks at me his bright green eyes astonishing me.

"Yeah?" he says, his gaze full of question.

"Are we real?" I ask looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Never mind" I say. And that's how our conversations always went it never seemed to work out.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach says. I look at him, hoping for him to say the words, those three words that would make everything okay. "Your face is really serious, you expecting me to say something romantic?" he asks smirking. I punch him in the stomach.

"You wish Blackthorne boy" I say, knowing this is better than nothing. It's better than losing him.

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

Just give me something! That's all I've ever wanted, was a chance, a chance to show you how much I care, even if it didn't last forever. We are alone, why does this have to be so god damn difficult, give me something Zach! Tell me how your feeling, I don't care if it's good or bad, it's better than not knowing. "Can we just stop with all the games?" I say to Zach. Zach looks at me seriously, not sure of what to say.

"I'm sick of this Zach, sick of it" I say.

"Sick of what?" Zach asks.

"Sick of loving you and never quite knowing how you feel" I blurt out. Zach smirks.

"You know exactly how I feel Gallagher Girl" Zach says, pulling me closer to him, and kissing me gently on the lips, our first kiss.

**So what did you think? Plz review? And give me any song suggestions.**


	4. Impossible

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

I loved Zach, his mother was a part of the circle? The head of the circle. The circle recruits from Blackthorne, how big of a chance is it that he was part of the circle, I mean Mr Solomon was or is, Zach and Solomon were always close and it would be the perfect way to get information out of me. I loved Zach, well I used to, he made me feel special, like I belonged, he understood me, even though I never understood him. He expected you to love him, when you never really knew him, but I got it, he couldn't tell me about the circle, it would ruin his mission, and if there was nothing to worry about, if he really wasn't a part of the circle why didn't he tell me?

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

He could of told me, why didn't he tell me? Tears begin streaming down my face as I run into Zach.

Zach looks at me sadly, wiping the tears from my eyes, I want to look away but his green eyes are mesmerising. "Cam, please just talk to me?" Zach says.

"Did you ever love me, or was that a lie just like everything else" I snap. Zach flinches, pulling away from my face. "I did love you Gallagher Girl, I do love you, I didn't tell you about my mother because I didn't want you to see me as her" Zach says sadly. I look away knowing it hurts too much.

"What about the guys? Are they a part of the circle too?" I ask angrily. Zach shakes his head.

"I'm not a part of the circle Cammie, I'm next in line to take over the Circle, but I haven't been recruited Cammie, I promise you" Zach says.

"What about the promise when you said you'd never hurt me?" I say tears streaming down my face, as I walk away from the guy I loved.

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible

I thought that this could never happen, I thought Zach would never hurt me, he told me he cared or was that just a part of his teasing? His playing? Was he just joking around with me? Grant walks up to me and smiles sadly, when we stop at an empty classroom.

"He loves you, you know?" Grant says sadly. I shake my head vigorously.

"If he loved me, he would never hurt me the way he did" I say. Grant shakes his head.

"Zach isn't with the circle we'd know about it" Grant says. I look at him seriously, would we?

"His mother is the head of the circle would we know about that too?" I ask. Grant flinches.

"You know why he didn't tell you about her Cam, its Zach, the guy you love he you know he's telling the truth" Grant assures me. "Maybe. Maybe not? But let me ask you something why is Zach always so secretive?" I ask walking out the door.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

Zach broke my heart, I wanted so bad to believe him, I really did. But his mother was a part of the circle, Zach probably is a part of the circle, I just couldn't get the thoughts out of my head, people tell you to listen to your heart but how can you listen to your heart when your brain is yelling at you, I mean seriously?

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did...

After Josh I tried not to spend time with guys, I just didn't hang out with them, it worked for a while until I met Zach, who swept me off my feet with that annoying smirk. Zach corners me after C.O.W had finished. "Cam is there still a chance for us?" Zach asks fidgeting with his hands.

"I don't know Zach" I say. Zach nods and begins to walk away when I grab his wrist he turns around.

"I'll always love you Zach" I say smiling sadly. Zach smirks.

"Me too, I can't imagine a life without you" Zach says. I walk away sadly. Unsure of what I wanted now.


	5. Give Your Heart a Break

**So I absolutely love this song! And I know I haven't updated for a while but well, I guess I kind of forgot about it, as you do. But I just felt like I really needed to write a songfic for this song, and well Zammie is the perfect couple for it. So hope you enjoy. PM me any songs, or review them. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Set around Cross my heart and Hope to Spy. **

**Give Your Heart A Break-Demi Lovato**

Chapter 5

Zach POV

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

This guy, Jimmy. Cammie had really loved him, I could see it. But it ended so badly from what I'd heard, they even had to wipe his memory. I kind of felt sorry for the guy. I run up to Cammie, she didn't seem like herself today, her head was down, hands in pockets.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I say standing next to her, she looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Zach" Cammie says quietly. She really had lost her confidence.

"Gallagher Girl whats wrong? Are you sad that I wasn't there in P&E to kick your ass?" I ask smirking. A smile forms on Cammie's lips, she smirks. "Don't get so cocky Goode" Cammie says walking off, but the look in her eyes, you could tell she was hurt.

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

We were sitting down just outside Gallagher Academy, I'd somehow managed to convince Cammie to come sit out with me, with Macey's help of course! "Gallagher Girl?" I say looking over at her. We were having a picnic, sandwiches. Nice and traditional. Cammie was dressed beautifully, she was in a strawberry printed tank top and jeans. Her hair was put in a messy bun, giving her a nice casual look.

"What is it Zachary?" Cammie asks looking at me seriously, gazing into my deep green eyes, which got girls easily, but I only wanted one girl. And that was Cammie. "First of all don't call me Zachary, and second of all loosen up a bit" I say managing a smile. Cammie looks at me and smiles.

"Zach smiles? What happened to that annoying smirk!" Cammie says. I let out a laugh.

"You know you love my smirk Gallagher Girl" I say smirking. I decide this was the perfect opportunity to have a little fun, and make Cammie loosen up a bit, I start tickling her, she bursts out laughing, trying to get out of my grip. "Zach! Zach stop please?" Cammie says between laughs. I keep tickling her, then I just stop. Cammie and I had moved closer and I was looking into her eyes, smirking. Damn she was beautiful. I lean in thinking this was the perfect moment but Cammie pulls away. "I've got to go Zach, homework. I'm sorry" she says getting up and leaving.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

I head to P&E knowing I'd have to see Cammie, most likely having to be partnered up with her.

Just as I thought, I get partnered up with Cammie, she argues with the teacher for like 10 minutes but finally gives in. "Seriously thought you'd be excited to learn from my expertise" I say smirking. Cammie scoffs. "You act like you're better than me" Cammie says smirking. I smirk as we both circle around each other. I land the first hit, a kick in the hip, as we continue circling around each other. Cammie punches me in the stomach, causing me to stumble backwards. One all. Cammie smiles, knowing we're even. "Are you busy tonight? I was thinking maybe we could talk" I say smirking. Cammie sighs. "I'm busy tonight" Cammie says landing a kick in my thigh.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, make some time" I say smirking. Cammie sighs.

"I just don't know. I'm not sure I have time" Cammie says.

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

I saw her crying that night in the library. I'd kept in the shadows, I didn't especially want her to know I saw her cry, she always tried to be strong around me, she always kept her guard up, not really letting me in. I'd decided to go see her this morning talk to her about it. I knew it had something to do with Jimmy, well at least something along those lines. Guy problems. I knock on the girls dorm room and Macey opens it immediately. "Is Cammie in there?" I ask trying to see past Macey.

"Yeah I think she is just finished in the shower" Macey says looking at the bathroom.

"Hey Cammie, Zach wants to talk to you" Macey says turning around.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Cammie says raising her voice so I could hear her. Macey steps out of the way as Cammie comes through the door, her hair put in a loose ponytail, still moist.

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask smirking. Cammie nods sadly. We walk in silence for the first 3 or so minutes when I decide to break the silence. "I know that you've been thinking about what happened between you and that Jimmy kid, but I just want you to know, I'm here if you want to talk, I always will be" I say smirking. Cammie smiles sadly.

"Jimmy. And not just about that" Cammie says calmly as we continue walking.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, whats wrong" I say tilting my head doing puppy eyes. Cammie laughs, it was so good to make her laugh. "I just think that we are growing closer, and well I don't want another broken heart" Cammie says shyly.

"Cammie let me give your heart a break" I say leaning in to kiss her, but the thing that surprised me was she was kissing back.

So what did you think? Please review guys, also check out my new blog

.com. Anyway Review any ideas for songs?


End file.
